


Raw Emotions

by WordsOfHeart



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Breakup, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, getting into peters head, peter is sad, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: When Lara Jean asks Peter to go home, he goes through a lot of different emotions.Or, Peter is a total mess and his mom is there to comfort him.





	Raw Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves, 
> 
> Before you read, I want to say that I have not yet read the book, so this is based on the movie and on a scene I would have enjoyed seeing Xx

_Peter, go home._

He can still hear the tremors in her voice as he starts the engine of his car, starring ahead into the darkness. He runs a hand through his chocolate curls, nibbling roughly onto his bottom lip as he drives away. He gives a last glance in the direction of Josh and Lara Jean, realising just how badly he had fucked everything up.

He opens all four windows of his Jeep, needing to feel the coldness hit his skin. He drives fast. Faster than he should. He skips a few stops and one red light on his way home, craving the thrill of being alive, even though he somehow felt dead inside.

He stares at the people walking down the street. Innocent kids who have not yet experienced heartbreak. Lovely couples who received more luck than him. Mom’s and dad’s who make him remember how amazing it was to have a father.

He parks his car in the driveway, realising how the lights in the living room are still open. He lets out a deep sigh as he walks inside, not ready to face the worrisome written all over his mother’s face. He gives her one quick wave before he runs into his bedroom, taking two steps at a time and slamming the door shut behind him. He allows himself to collapse into his bed, ignoring the beauty of the stars shinning through his veil curtains. He throws the pile of freshly folded clothes onto the ground and pulls the blankets over his head, pushing his nose into the pillow and letting out what seems to be the mix of a shout and a sob.

He doesn’t remember the last time he cried, because it’s been so long. Peter was never good at being vulnerable. He had barely never opened to Gen, even if he had been with her for quite a while. Lara Jean had made him see life differently and he knew that was what he would miss most about her.

Before he can catch his breath, he comes to the realisation that tears are making their way along his cheeks and soaking his sheets. He does not care enough to rub them away, accepting the fact that his heart had probably never hurt as much.

The thought of having to go back to school and face the girl he had messed everything up with, seemed horrifying. He wishes he had the ability to shut his feelings off, but he knows he simply has to face the deep and raw pain that he is feeling in his chest.

He nearly jumps 10 feet into the air when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. He struggles to rub away his soaked face as his mother walks into his bedroom, sitting by his side in his bed and pressing a comforting hand onto his knee.

_‘’Do you want to talk about it darling?’’_ She asks in the softest and most delicate tones and I know what you’re thinking, _teenage boys don’t cry into their mother’s arms right?_

Well Peter completely ignores that stupid society inflicted rule as he falls into his mother’s arms and starts sobbing into her shoulder blade.

Without an ounce of judgement, she wraps both her arms around her son’s shivering body, rubbing his back and shushing him until sleep takes over his mind.

He dreams of a world where love fills his heart. Little did he know that Covey would soon come to the realisation that Peter, was indeed, her one true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed loves.   
> This was born because of my huge crush on Noah Centineo that I am guessing a lot of you can relate too.   
> Leave me comments and kudos, they make my day, what can I say. 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,   
> Sabrina xx


End file.
